The present invention relates to seals and, more particularly, to seals designed for sealing in the cylinder head of piston pumps. The seals are particularly designed to provide stiffness of assembly necessary for pumps used in intermittent operation in climates having large temperature variations. Stiffness in the assembly of the pump is necessary to prevent breakage or metal fatigue caused by varying coefficients of expansion of different component parts of the pump.